modestyblaiseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Modesty Blaise
Modesty Blaise is an exceptional young woman with many talents and a criminal past. The character comes from a British comic strip featuring a fictional character of the same name, created by author Peter O'Donnell and illustrator Jim Holdaway in 1963. Biography Her Name Is Modesty The story begins where a nameless girl escapes from a displaced person (DP) camp in Kalyros, Greece. She remembers nothing from her short past and wanders through Mediterranean, the Middle East, and regions of North Africa, where she learns to survive the hard way. She befriends Lob, another wandering refugee who is an Austrian scholar from Budapest. He gives her an education and a first name: Modesty. Some time later Modesty creates her last name after Blaise, Merlin's tutor from the Arthurian legends. It is mentioned that Modesty has left Lob at a village to recover from a wound; she goes alone to sell a car tyre. Later on, she takes control of a criminal gang in Tangier and expands it into an international organization called the Network. During the years that she runs the Network she meets Willie Garvin. Despite his desperate lifestyle, she sees his potential and offers him a job. Inspired by her belief in him, he pulls through as her right-hand man in the Network and becomes Modesty's most trusted friend. Theirs was a strictly platonic relationship, based on mutual respect and shared interests. He always called her "Princess", a form of address only he is allowed to use. Other members of the Network called Modesty "Mam'selle" (as in the French term "Mademoiselle" or "Miss"). Though their relationship had no sexual element, it was Modesty's various lovers who feel jealous of Garvin, rather than the other way around. La Machine She obtains British nationality by having made a point of not dealing in secrets belonging to H.M. Government. When she feels she has made enough money, she retires and moves to England and Willie Garvin follows suit. Bored by their new lives among the idle rich, they accept a request for assistance from M, the head of the British Secret Service. Many of her adventures are based on capers in which she and Willie Garvin become involved as a result of their association with M. However, they also helped perfect strangers or fight various eccentric villains in exotic locations of their own volition if the cause fits their values; "ghosts" from their Network past also emerge to haunt them from time to time. Although Modesty and Willie will not hesitate to kill if necessary, they avoid deadly force whenever possible, often relying upon their extraordinary physical combat and weapons skills. Cobra's Trap During a caper to protect a trainload of innocent people, including some children, from a group of rebels, Willie suddenly kisses Modesty romantically (for the first and only time) and reveals to her that he is dying of a brain tumor. He orders Modesty to leave with the train, allowing him to die alone in battle against the rebels. Before she can react, Willie is shot dead by Mr. Big, leaving Modesty on a depressed state after his departure. After several months of running The Treadmill, a restaurant started by her old friend Garvin, Modesty decides to go back on service, as she has now nothing to lose. During this time, Modesty decided to start hiring few staff for the restaurant and for her personal security. Personality Modesty Blaise has many different aspects to her personality. She will often be serious and even threatening when a situation calls for it, shown prominently in the fight against her enemies. She is also practical, calmly facing the difficult situations. Blaise also has a humorous side, often displayed in the form of witty comments. While sometimes she presents bad news gently, she knows when it is necessary to present it bluntly. Like any good spy, Modesty also knows how to act in the necessary situations. Abilities * Expert Marksman: Modesty is extremely skilled with numerous ranged weapons (including 9 mm pistols, Gatling guns, revolvers, flare guns, potato cannons, machine guns, assault rifles, flamethrowers, sniper rifles, anti-tank rifles, shotguns, M1 carbines, Bazookas, Derringers, Uzis, grenade launchers, .44 magnums, umbrella pistols, and muskets) due to her Network trainment. * Expert Spy: Modesty is highly trained in intelligence and espionage. She can tell what someone looked like just by the description of certain abillities. She has maintained very good covers on multiple occasions. * Multilingualism: Modesty Blaise is fluent in English and Spanish. She also speaks some French. * Master Tactician: A very skilled logistics specialist, Modesty assesses tactical situations and implements equipment and personnel as needed. She is also very proficient at designing ops. She is also a recognized expert on analysis, being able to run possible scenarios for any given information, and quickly recognize the probable one. * Expert Interrogator: Modesty is accomplished in interrogations, knowing how to gather intelligence from rather small bits of information. * Master Martial Artist: Modesty is one of the world's best martial artists. Blaise employs various fighting styles such as Egyptian Jiu-Jitsu, Australian Street Fighting, Savate, Aikido, Kalarippayattu, Luta Livre, Russian Sambo, Wrestling, Silat, Taekwondo, empty hand Eskrima, Vovinam and uses Alaskan Bone-Breaking techniques. She has been overcome in physical combat on very few occasions. * Master Acrobat: Modesty is exceptionally athletic, and can be seen using her acrobatic skills to her advantage. * Master Pilot: Modesty is a highly proficient pilot. Vehicles * Aston Martin DB5 * Aston Martin V8 * Little Nellie * Disco Volante * Scooter RP Appearances * The Big Problem (Main) * Untitled Lydia Vladi's RP (Main) * Untitled Fiona Akore's RP (Main) * The Art Of Seduction (Main) * No Man Left Behind (Main) * Untitled Anthony Vanguard's RP (Main) Gallery m01.png m02.png m03.png m04.png m05.png m06.png m07.png m08.png m09.png m10.png m11.png m12.png m13.png m14.png m15.png m18.png m19.png m20.png P23.png P30.png P29.png P28.png P27.png P26.png P25.png P24.png P03.png Category:Spies Category:Freelancer Category:British Category:Main Category:Network